The Desolate Road
by ShadowFFD
Summary: { 1,000 years after DBZ } After the reformed Planet Trade Empire destroys the New Terra Alliances military and conquered its empire, ninety percent of humanity is decimated, the rest enslaved. Now the few remaining warriors on the planet must fight back and free their planet against all odds.


**Welcome to the first chapter of the Desolate Road.**

**The premise of this story is a Reformed Planet Trade Empire invades and conquers the Terra Confederation ( Basically the Milky Way and a few other planets ) after arriving in earth, they decimate Earths population, ninety percent to be exact, the rest are enslaved. **

**This will follow the trials and tribulations of the warriors left to defend the planet.**

**I hope you will all enjoy this flick because it's my first (: **

**ENJOY!**

March 21st, 1802

Main Street, Satan City

A group of ragged warriors sprinted down the near abandoned streets, near abandoned save for cluttered vehicles and looters, capitalizing on the complete collapse of Earth and it's colonies government.

" Where did mom say she was again? PJ said we have five minutes before that changeling arrives. Fuck it! I don't have time to conserve or hide my energy, we have to find her!" He shouted, his voice cracking slightly, giving away his fear. Bounding into the air, a pale azure aura surrounded him as he blasted off down the street.

" Show off." Another figure said, bursting his own white aura around him, a tall green man, similar in look to a demon nodded with him, blasting off down the street, his purple flame like aura serving to warm him in the cold still left over from winter. Following the younger boy down the street, he missed the huddled child laying by an overturned car.

He was seven by the looks of it, spiky black hair wild around the crown of his head, dried blood and dirt matted to his small frame. He no longer cried, or bawled as it were, a sniffle here and there, but he had decided to tough it up, and lay silent against the car, but it was a understatement to say he was scared, the young boy was terrified.

" Hey kid, you should get off the streets, from what I've heard, things are about to get bad."

Jerking his head around and scurrying back from the tall figure before him, he gave only a small cry of surprise before regaining his composure the best a child could.

" M-M- My parents told me to wait here, they… they are going to get help." His small voice croaked out, fear practically tangible in his speech.

" Kid.… Damn, fucking monsters. There not coming back, I'm- I'm so sorry." The man said, but the boy would ahve none of that, crying out in anger, he flung his hands out, shoving the man back, perhaps a bit more forceful then intended, considering the man shot back, bouncing off the tail of a crumpled real car, denting it's surface considerably.

" My- My parents will come back, they promised me!" He choked out, tear streaming down his dirty cheeks, his already broken voice coming out with a hiccup.

A few hundred yards away, a spike in ki alerted a certain green man to somebody's presence.

" Kato! I think I've found her, I'll go pick her up then we can get out of here!" He shouted, rocketing off down the street with such force that it overturned multiple cars and shattered windows, or what windows remained unbroken. Killing his flight early, he arrived just in time to see the boy bounce the man off the car, it's surface shuddering and denting beneath his force.

" Hey… Kid, whatcha doing here? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" He said, the boys head jerking around suddenly, a look of shock flashing across his features before he bolted down the alley the man from earlier had appeared from.

" God damn it! Get back here!" He shouted, sprinting down the alley in pursuit of the child, but it seemed he was pretty fast for a human, until he saw the furry brown tail snapping behind him as he ran.

'_A Saiyan we've never heard of? Even though they all regained full Saiyan heritage, most came to speak to us, where this kid come from?_!' Shaking out of his thoughts, he had to spring hard up a wall, using a burst of ki to vault himself up and over the building. Already in a sprint, he nearly missed the boy, who he had to pirouette at the last moment to avoid sending crashing across the ground.

" Why'd you run kid? I'm trying to help you. Something dangerous is going to happen in a… minute." His voice croaked out.

The dark stormy sky had come alight in the distance with a godly mix of gold, red and orange, but the more taxing problem was the power he felt in the orbit.

" Oh- oh god we are all gonna die, there's, there's no stopping this thing, she's to…" He trailed off suddenly, meeting the young boys eyes, swallowing his words, he bent down to pick up the child.

"What's your name? Mines Cargo, I'm a Namekian." Cargo said with a tired grin, meeting the child's expressive onyx eyes for a moment.

" I'm Hiroshi."

Cargos smile vanished for a moment as he snuck a peak at the sky. 'Its like magma, it's bubbling, if I can save this Saiyan, we have a shot of beating whatever this is someday.' He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the array of colors wash over the landscape, like Gods flood, it cleansed all in its path,erasing sinners the the righteous alike from existence with little resistance.

"Whatever happens, don't let go okay?" He asked Hiroshi, squeezing him tighter as he jumped below into the alley, the fore of the wave wished over them like fire, closing his eyes, Cargo squeezed the child tighter.

The teen shuffled through ruble and pushed aside debris! not sparing a look at the sky that burned behind him.

" MOM! Where are you?" He shouted, his voice echoing across the landscape, the rumbling of the sky growing louder as it neared. Cursing he took to the sky once more, shouting for his to her for all he was worth as he scanned over the wrecked and ruined streets.

" Arashi! Have you found her!"

The man in question shot up from beneath a caved in hole of what once was a basement. He only needed to see the shake of his head before he rocketed off into the distance. If anything, of he couldn't find his mother, he would find her at all costs.

Landing hard, the asphalt caving beneath him, he sprinted down the street, vainly trying to ignore the growing spuds of the sky. If it was a dull ringing before, it was now bursting with the sound of a runaway freight train, the intensity awe inspiring to the teen.

Skidding around a street corner, the street beneath him warping under the force he exerted, he saw her. A light skinned girl standing huddled with several other men and women, seemingly resigned to the fate they would no doubt receive.

" Violet! And… **MOM**! Thank Dende your all here." He said, a sigh of relief rolling out of him, before a deep rumble alerted him to the situation at hand. Grasping both their hands, he dragged them for several feet before they joined him in springing down the street, Arashi in sight, a tired smile gracing the older mans features.

" Ha-Have you found Yoshu?" His mother asked slowly, Arashis sad look all she needed for conformation.

" We can find father later, now we just have to… WOAH!" He shouted, grabbing Violet and holding her tight as he and Arashi took to the skies, a strong rumble and an earthquake ripping into their senses.

" Now we find Cargo!" The teen said, his voice determined, but again, Arashi shook his head and clasped his shoulder.

" There's no time, we can only hope and pray he found shelter before this thing hits." Arashi said firmly.

" What! What do you mean there's no…!" His words were ripped from him as the fore of the wave of power washed over them, scattering them like paper before the wind.

" Hold on!" Arashi screamed over the hellish sound filling the city, it's power more than enough to push Arashi around. A paper tiger within a storm. Each tired to plant their feet or grasp onto an anchor, but nothing withstood the onslaught.

All the teen, Kato, could do was brace him and his companion as the wave of power washed over them, sending them tumbling into the ruins of the city.

And then the full force hit the city.

The whole continent boiled beneath the force the wave exerted. The sky, once a corona of gold, red and orange, was now a hellish mix of red and orange, it's clouds and the sky itself swirled like a whirlpool.

The center of the continent dipped deeper underneath the pressure, collapsing in upon itself under unbelievable pressure. Magma spewed from the earth like geysers, coating what ground not already beneath the water or being boiled away under the wave. The most people could do was hide and brace themselves for what was coming, not that many would ever feel the wave wash over them, but one could wish.

**Okey dokey, hopefully a pretty exciting first chapter, next chapter will involve a lot more angst and introduce more characters, since ya know, certain doom doesn't do well to introduce characters personalities.**

**Read and review and meet us back for the next chapter!**


End file.
